This Moment, We Own It
by lordyleann
Summary: The racing queen Lucy, also known as 'Abelona', Is confronted by another racer one night asking for to race the legendary teen. Little did she know, that the person she was going against was 'The Salamander'... and that she had made a bet with him in which was - If the male won, she had to go on a date with him... Well. Let's see how this turns out. Racing AU - OOC


**Hello!  
This is Another story I will be making along side 'This Is My Life'!  
I really hope you all will like this one because I'm in love with is :D**

 **If you have heard of the 'Fast and Furious' series, this FanFic is going to be based off that :3  
Because, I love that freaking movie series to DEATH.**

 **Any who, Hope you all like the new story!**

 **ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

 **-Chapter One-**

 _Street Racing_

 **~'.'-*-'.'~**

"Get back here!"

"Don't Kill Me!"

"I will If you don't get your ass back here!"

The girl groaned as she walked back to her friends car. She was now in the vehicle on her way to a concert with Levy and Erza, but the blonde teen had just tried to back out at the last second and Erza was in no mood after paying for the tickets. "Lucy, why do you not want to go now? It'll be fun!" Levy said happily as she put her elbows on the glove-box in the middle of the driver and passenger seats.

The blonde, Lucy, looked to her blue haired friend whom had her head in-between Erza and hers. "I just don't feel like leaving my house right now. I really am in no mood anymore to go to the concert." After saying so, Erza turned to the girl, taking her eyes off the road.

"You practically begged to go! You finally have a chance to go to your _first_ concert and you now don't want to? Where in the world did that thought come from?" The scarlet haired teen asked as she turned her head back to the asphalt as Levy kept her gaze on her blonde haired friend.

"Uggh! You guys are making it harder to understand why I didn't want to leave!" Lucy put her head in her hands and sighed loudly as Levy chuckled.

"Good! You shouldn't remember so we can just go on to the stadium." She patted the blondes head with a wide smile then sat back regularly into the middle of the back seat. Levy pulled out her phone and began to text there other friend, Cana, whom will be meeting them up there at the Concert. "Hey, guys." the bluenette looked up to them threw the rear-view mirror before continuing. "Cana texted me saying she will be a few minutes late."

Lucy sighed with a smirk and a nod of her head. "Typical Cana." Erza laughed after that comment then turned her head to Levy and reached her arm to her. "Tell her to not get arrested going 80 on the Highway for DUI." and that earned another laugh coming from Lucy.

Though, when Erza turned her head back on the road of the town. she noticed that it was full of street racing cars all in different vibrant colors and patterns. Different types of cars. There were Dodge Dart's, Mitsubishi Lancer's and Eclipse's, Porsche's, Lamborghini's, BMW's, Mazda's and many more. All lined up on both sides of the road with teens, and young adults everywhere; walking around either checking out cars or making bids on the next round of racers.

Lucy's mouth dropped at the sight in front of her then closed it with a small pout but then turned into a smirk. "I totally wish I would have drove my Hennessey GT here. I could smoke all these people." She said then looked to her friends. They all looked at each other then said in unison, "Fuck that concert!" as Erza quickly drove back to Lucy's so they can all grab their cars from Lucy's garage.

Lucy's Hennessey GT was crimson red and having a big orange looking sparks lines on the hood and tracing to the back with three huge, painted on, scratch marks that were dark grey with a lighter outline. Erza pulled out into the driveway in her pitch black 2015 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. It also having thin dark red streaks going from the front lights and sides on the car and having a back wing as well. Levy coming out in her glossy orange Porsche 918 Spyder with blue, light blue and dark blue designs painted on the sides of the car. All three vehicles had tinted windows.

They all then drove out onto the street and quickly drove over to the street race going on. Levy called Cana with a smirk. When the drunkard picked up, Levy didn't even let the brown haired teen finish her sentence as she said, "Meet us on 13 in Main downtown, Street Racing!" she laughed out and hung up after they made it to the huge crowd of people. When they pulled up, everyone heads turned to the girls as they all pulled threw the crowd then stopped and they all got out there car one by one.

Levy exited hers. The petty girl was wearing her hair in a messy ponytail with an orange bandana as a headband, clothed in white crop-top that faded to orange and dark blue denim skinny jeans and wearing DC's. A proud smirk on her face as she got out and stood in the doorway of her car.

Erza got out of her blacked out vehicle with an expressionless face but a glint in her dark brown eyes. Her scarlet hair down and wavy, wearing a black tank top that showed her cleavage and with blue short-shorts and black converse laced boots that went a few inches above her knees. Closing the door of her Ferrari and putting a hand to her hip.

Lucy then exited her car and scanning the crowd with a half smile and smirk. She was wearing a high ponytail pulled up in a red ribbon and clothed in a sleeveless, dark grey crop-top and a black mini skirt with ripped leggings and in black leather boots.

All three girl walked to the front of their cars and crossed their arms as people began to check out their cars. The small blue haired girl spoke up with a proud smirk "My friends here, are up for a race. Anyone up to go against the 'Titania'," Levy said with a smirk as she pointed to her redheaded friend. "or the blonde head in crime, 'Abellona'?"

At the mention of the name of the two street racing teens, The crowd gaped at the fact the the two best female racer's know around the nation were there and Cana then pulled up in her Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren. Colored in black, fading to grey to the back of the car. The drunkard parked behind and slightly between her friends cars and got out of her vehicle in her usual navy blue bikini and brown capri's. Holding up a beer bottle with a smirk as she walked up to Lucy, Levy and Erza. "So happy you ditched the Concert." the brunette said happily taking another drink of her beer.

"Thank Lucy. With that look of her's when we saw this street, she looked like a child that just won a giant bear from the carnival." Erza chuckled looking slyly to the blonde. Then turned back to Cana to continue talking.

Lucy waved her friends off as she walked to her Hennessey and opened the door. Rolling down the windows; she bend down into the car and turn on the radio to her saved rap station. As 'How We Roll' started to play, another person had slipped his head threw the passenger window and looked to Lucy.

"Hey, blonde."

Startled out of her mind she jumped slightly at the sudden voice that sounded beside her. Lucy looked to her side after sitting down in the driver seat to steady her breathing. "Jesus fucking christ! Has anyone taught you to not scare the shit outta a woman?" she spat at the man whom had his head in the window.

The teen boy snickered then put on a smirk. "You're not a woman though. Your a teen. So I had my rights." He said then got out the window to open the door and sit in the passenger seat and pointed to the radio. "Mind if I change it?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged but couldn't keep her eyes off that pink hair of his. "Don't care. Mind if i ask about your… _unique_ pink hair color?" she raised an eyebrow as she ruffled the guys hair. "And what is your name?"

After the pinkette finished changing the station to Rock, he turned his head and scowled the blonde. "It's Natsu. And it's not _pink_ It's Salmon." he said half-heartedly. Then cocked his eyebrow. "What's yours?"

"Lucy." she said with a chuckle after he had finished scowling her. "So where's your hot rod?" the blonde laid back in her car seat.

Natsu huffed with a small smile. "You should know what it is as I am the 'Salamander'."

Lucy then thought to herself and looked to Erza who was standing beside her own car still talking to Cana. Then began laughing. "You're the idiot who chose to race against Erza?! HA! That's to funny. My friend beat the shit outta you when you didn't give her your share of the race money." she continued laughing as the teen beside her scowled the laughing blonde. Then pouted as he remembered 'Titania' then shivered at the thought of the redhead attacking him again. "I can't believe she'd go that far for her money."

Lucy nodded in agreement as she cooled off from her laughing fit. "Anyway, what brings you over here?" she questioned looking to Natsu.

"Ah. I wanna race ya, 'Abellona'." he smirk as he laid back in the seat he was in when 'Rockstar' by Nickelback began playing on the radio.

Lucy looked unfazed and smirked herself. "How much you puttin' in?" she asked slyly as the midnight lights in the street illuminated off her car and to the inside; lighting the inside up to clearly see their faces. The blonde noticed the teens muscular arms and his opened, black button up shirt. Revealing his perfectly sculpted abs. She looked away from his chest before her blush hardened.

Natsu Pulled out a bundle of cash from his back pocket and placed it on the dashboard. "$35,000. And a date if I win."

Lucy laughed as she turned her head back to him at the last part he said. Then raised an eyebrow at him with a half smirk smile. "Really?" she huffed and continued smirking. "Alright. $35 k. If i win, I'm friend-zoning you until further notice."

The pinkette chuckled. "Okay girly." He looked at her from the corner of his eye wish a very smug smirk on his face. "You better be lookin' nice when I take you out Friday Night."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay tuned in for Chapter 2 Coming soon!**

 **Peace out my Lovelies!**


End file.
